Thundercats 2011 Pumyra (Alternate of the show)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is Pumyra's story of 2011 in an Alternate time line and she falls head over heels for Lion-o. Lion-o/Pumyra or Limyra.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

In Thundera a couple of months after the birth of prince Lion-o a young couple of medics just became the parents of a beautiful baby girl. They named her Pumyra. Pumyra showed to be a kind a gentle one. She even started to take an interest in being a medic like her parents. She started to read the medical books very early on and began to get very interested in them.

She read them everyday for until she knew it all by heart which took until she was twelve years old. Then that's when tragedy happened. She lost her family. Lynx-o an old family friend took her in. "Don't worry Pumyra I will look after you," Lynx-o said.

Pumyra had request Lynx-o for more medical books. She was determined to become a healer. Pumyra began to read the new medical books and learned all of it by heart learn it all by age 17 and she started as an apprentice to one of the best healers in Thundera. She was learning fast. "Pumyra you are doing very well, and learning fast, soon you will be helping me with real patients," he said.

"That's great," Pumyra said.

Pumyra started to work with the patients and was doing well. She had good bedside manner and was tough when necessary. "Pumyra I am very proud of you, and I know your parents would be too because today you are now an official medic." her teacher said.

"I am happy about this," Pumyra said.

Then the fall of Thundera came and now Pumyra was among the cat slaves. She managed to get out of the fall of Thundera unharmed. She was sad and was being pushed to her limit. "We must not give up hope,' Pumyra said.

"But Pumyra, it's hopeless," a cat said.

"Don't give up hope," another cat said. "No doubt things will change." he said.

Then Pumyra was taken by the rats into the chamber and there was a dog their. "Hmm okay then it's a deal," the dog said. He took her to a big arena. "I am Dobo the pit master and this is the pit," he said.

"So this is a place to fight and you want me to fight, true I know a bit about combat, but I'm not a warrior a medic," Pumyra said.

"Be that as it may you have no choice, win one hundred fight and you will be free," Dobo said.

"Yes sir," Pumyra said sitting in her cell. Things looked pretty bleak for Pumyra. Soon the lord of Thundercats was heading her way as was one of cupid's arrows.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra spent a few months in the pit fighting for her life. Today after a fight she heard someone. She saw a face she was hoping to see it was Lion-o her king. "Lion-o," Pumyra said. "My king, I knew you would come," she said.

"I wish I knew my people had survived sooner and I would've come sooner," Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Pumyra said.

"I just talked to Dobo," Lion-o said. "He said he will try to work out a deal, to release you early." he said.

"But Lion-o I'm just one person I am not worth much," she said.

"Wrong, you are worth a great deal," Lion-o said. "Don't believe that," he said.

"Okay," Pumyra said feeling a slight blush.

Dobo came in next to Lion-o. "Ready to discuss our deal?" Dobo asked.

"Yes Dobo," Lion-o said. "If I win Pumyra's next fight she goes free," he said.

"I don't know," Dobo said.

"Or if Lion-o and I team up and win or prove something to you or both you will let me go," Pumyra said.

"Fine," Dobo said.

The fight began it was against a large creature. "I doubt those two will prove anything to me, cat's have no sense of loyalty," Dobo said. "I thought you were loyal Panthro until you ran off and I had to fight alone," he said.

"I ran because my fight the next day was a death match," Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first." Dobo said.

"It was going to be between you and me," Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would have lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would win and have to kill you," Panthro said.

Dobo was shocked at this.

The fight continued. Lion-o saw Pumyra was about to be attacked and he took the blow for her. "Lion-o!" Pumyra said. Then launched an attack at it and it roared. Lion-o got up and fought it off and creature ran back into the cage.

Pumyra and Lion-o were cheered for. "You both have earned my respect and I release you both as free cats." Dobo said.

Pumyra checked Lion-o's injuries and he was fine. "You are a good king," Pumyra said.

"You are among other cat slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Pun-darr," Pumyra said pointing at a scary looking mountain.

They headed to the mount to help the slaves. The rats were after the sword of Plun-darr. After freeing the slaves Lion-o and Pumyra were trying to hide the sword of Plun-darr and keep it from Mum-Ra.

"Lion-o help!" Pumyra said she was tied up to a large red rock and Mum-Ra was threatening her.

Lion-o forgot about the sword of Plun-darr and jumped to save Pumyra. "Lion-o the sword of Plun-darr?' Pumyra asked.

"Gone we lost it because of my emotions," Lion-o said.

"Your emotions can make you a good thing, at times they make bad decisions but this time you made the right the decision, you chose to save a live we can get the sword back but now way we can replace a life." Pumyra said. "You are king that I would follow any where," she said.

Lion-o smiled at this. It was hard to face the others.

A few days passed by and Pumyra was very attracted to Lion-o. Tygra saw her wink at Lion-o in flirtatious manner. "Pumyra seems to be flirting with Lion-o," Tygra said.

"It sure seems that way," Cheetara said.

Lion-o was surprised the Pumyra was flirting with him. He was wondering why because he thought girls didn't care much for him. He thought since he was the king that is why she was attracted to him. But he kind of liked it.

After the fall Avista Pumyra continued with the flirting.

Today Lion-o and Pumyra were looking for food. There was some noise and a large creature attacked and it was about to attack Pumyra and Lion-o fought it off and got badly hurt. He collapsed from exhaustion and pain. Pumyra ran to his aid and started to take off his armor.

"What on earth?" Tygra said coming up.

"Come on help me he's hurt," Pumyra said.

Tygra sprung into action and came up to help. "Apply pressure to stop the bleeding." Pumyra said.

Tygra pressed down on the wound. Then Pumyra pressed gauze and the wrapped bandages around the wounds. "Now help me get him back to camp," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was brought back to camp and was laid in the medical bay. Pumyra explained that Lion-o got hurt protecting her. But he was going to be fine in about a week.

Pumyra then sat by Lion-o's bed side waiting for them to wake up.

To be continued.


End file.
